tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
Help:Social Committee
These are the reference materials for TJET Social Committee Updating Your Bio When you are elected into office, please update the TJET Committee page with your information. * Click here to edit the section. * Click the "Source" tab at the top of the page. *Fill in the appropriate lines for your section: **'name' - your name **'photo' - Upload a photo using the "photo" button on the right side of the screen. Photos will appear as 180px wide. Make sure that the only thing listed in on the line is "YOURPHOTONAME.jpg" **'bio' - submit a short bio **'contact' - If left blank, it will display your TJET gmail address. Thus, leave this blank 99% of the time. If you refuse to use the gmail address, then enter in whatever contact information you wish to share. Event Calendar On the tjetsocial@gmail.com email account, there is a "TJET Social Events" calendar. People can subscribe to this calendar to have events automatically listed on their own Google calendars. Try to keep it as up to date as possible to ensure that events are seen by everyone. The Event Calendar is also embedded in the Wiki on this page To add more calendars to the embedded calendar * On your Google Calendar page, select the options menu on your main calendar in the “My Calendars” section in the left sidebar. Then select “Settings and sharing” * On the following page, scroll until you find the “Integrate calendar” section. Click on “Customize” * On the customize page (see below), check the boxes of the calendars you wish you include. Change the colors here as desired. * Then you will need to copy the source (src) code from the HTML at the top of the page. It might look confusing but you should be able to find the part that says “'tjetsocialcommittee%40gmail.com'”. Start there. Then copy everything up to (but not including) “'& ;ctz=Asia%2FTokyo'”. * Click here to edit the calendar page * Click the “Source” tab to edit the code for the page. * Replace the existing code in between the brackets by pasting the code like so: ** PASTE HERE * Replace the colored “& amp;” with “&” (the ampersand symbol, no quotes) * Click the “Publish” button on the right side of the screen. Featured Events Box On the front page of the Wiki there is a Slideshow of Featured Upcoming Events. Try to keep it as up to date as possible to ensure that the events are seen by everyone. Embed the Featured Events Box You can embed the Featured Events slideshow box on any page by writing in the source code. You can also use the "Preload Template" Dropdown box. *Select "Featured Events" under "Other" Update the Featured Events Box To Add an Event *Click the small "edit" link at the bottom right hand corner of the box or click here to go to the Featured Events template **NOTE: You CANNOT edit the box using the following steps on any other page. *Open the "Slideshow builder" by clicking the Add Photo button beneath the slideshow *Follow the instructions on the pop-up to upload an image *Caption the image with the following information: **Date & Title of event **Link to FB Event page or other event page (if any) **For "Text to display for link" write either FB Event Page or Event Page To Delete or Modify an Event *open the "Slideshow builder" by clicking the Add Photo button beneath the slideshow *mouse over the event you would like to delete or modify *click on the green option in the top right corner of the image To Reorder the Events *open the "Slideshow builder" by clicking the Add Photo button beneath the slideshow *click and drag the images to reorder them *'Click and Drag feature may not work on school computers.' In that case, click the "Edit" button on the top right corner or click here to open the source editor. *Reorder the images by highlighting the code and reordering manually. **The code for one image/event begins with the name of the image and endS with "linktext=FB Event Page" (see below). **Highlight and reorder the events as necessary Social Committee Blog You can use the Social Committee Blog to make very short posts about completed events. Doing so will show the success of past events and encourage more JETs to participate in future events. It also provides a history of events for incoming JETs to get a feel for life in Tokyo. * . *Use the buttons at the right side of the screen to add Photos, Galleries, Slideshows, Sliders, or Videos. *For example, see this older blog post